The present application relates to a method for fastening a fiber optic connector to a fiber optic cable. Further, the present application relates to an assembly comprising a fiber optic connector fastened to a fiber optic cable.
Fiber optic cables like outdoor fiber optic drop cables comprise at least one optical fiber being positioned within at least one protection tube, strength members and an outer cable sheath surrounding said strength members and the or each optical fiber being positioned within the or each protection tube. The or each protection tube surrounding the or each optical fiber can be filled with gel. The strength members can be provided by rigid strength members such as glass-reinforced plastic (GRP) rods and/or by loose yarn being non-rigid.
In order to provide a connectivity function for such a fiber optic cable, a fiber optic connector has to be fastened to the fiber optic cable. When fastening a fiber optic connector to a fiber optic cable, the strength members of the fiber optic cable are fastened to an inner part of the fiber optic connector.
In case the strength members of the fiber optic cable are provided by rigid strength members like GRP rods, said rigid strength members are usually inserted into and fixed to recesses of the respective inner part of the fiber optic connector. Such a fastening solution can be used only in case the fiber optic cable comprises rigid strength members.
In case the strength members of the fiber optic cable are provided by loose yarn like loose glass yarn or loose aramid yarn, the loose yarn is crimped to the respective inner part of fiber optic connector.
However, such a crimped solution for fastening a fiber optic connector to a fiber optic cable may not provide the proper tensile strength as well as the flexing and twist performance required especially in outdoor applications.